Eva
Eva (エヴァ) is one of the Harmony God was known as The Harmonious God and severe her Master - Zeus. Eva is teacher and tutor and twin to her brother Vigil that Vigil is the oldest of the sibling who happen to be Eva the youngest of the family. She control the spirt and admiring poetic and her favourite is Dante's Inferno because is one of the Earth famous poem and words about Nine Circle that Vigil and Eva love that books about Dante's Inferno. Although that her rank in 7th position and one of two female of the Harmony God in existence. Eva is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personally: Her appearance is a Beerus-species, but also takes on a human form as well. She's well fit and wearing a traditional female Pharaoh without a golden beard on her. She's also wear an ancient Egyptian-necklace that was base on Ancient Egyptian was actually a gift that the people of Egypt believe that Eva is a goddess. She's also have cat-like golden staff. In her human form, She wears a black Kimono and resembles a beautiful teenage girl. Eva serve to Lord and Master of the Omni-king - Zeus and no others as well, that Eva is stronger to compare her cousin Beerus and Chompa that both of them are silly, little child from she's thought about them and yet of them are such a bore that both of them fell in love with her and yet they're end up argument. She also taught them about understand about power of being God of Destruction and very wise how to use it so that none of them will never go berserk like Horus and her brother, but they broken the laws about fight argument, they'll be punishment from their committed from their refuse without question including disobey to their tutors - The Angel as well. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Eva is one of the most powerful Harmony Gods, being just as powerful as her twin brother Vigil. Eva is able to fight on par with Vigil and can also overpower Toyo in a one-sided battle. She also easily defeated Champa. Eva is also one of the two Harmony Gods who can use the powers of a God of Destruction alongside Shukumei. His power level in this form is about 188,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Eva is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of her physical blows. She is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with her punches. She is just as powerful as Vigil Absolute Speed: Eva can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Eva can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: '''Eva is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Eva '''Erasure Immunity: Whis and Beerus said that Eva is also possess the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as she can withstand its side effect. Universe Destruction: Uncommon for a Harmony God, Eva possesses the power to easily destroy a universe and everything in it. This is her most powerful ability. Techniques Speed and Movements Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Rva can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Eva is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Eva's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Eva's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Horus. Eva raises her finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Temporal Do-Over '''- Eva has the ability to travel back in time up to three minutes in the past, allowing him to undo any events that occurred. Unlike Whis's, Eva's ability is infinite as she can travel back any time he wants. * '''Requiem of Destruction - Eva creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. * Destruction '''- Uncommon for a Harmony God, Eva possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. ** '''Energy of Destruction - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Eva utilizes this for offensive and defensive capabilities such as coating her body in aura, which destroys everything it touches. ** Destruction Ball '- Eva's most powerful attack. she combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and fires them at her opponent. * '''Wrath of the God of Destruction '- Eva holds out the index finger of her left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from her fingertip. Transformations Ultra Instinct Eva achieved this form, after training with her master Zeus. Eva's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Her power level in this form is about 941,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Eva achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Eva became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Eva gains a complex silver and black aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Her power level in this form is about 4,705,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationship: '''Eva and Zeus - Eva shares a very close relationship with her master Zeus. Eva shows great admiration and respect towards Zeus as she considers him to be the most powerful warrior of the 13 multiverses. Eva is also shown to have feelings towards him as well. Chompa and Eva: Chompa is trying to make effort on her, knowing he lover her knowing she is the only kind of species, knowing he could married. But Eva refuse to married, it's against the rule that Harmony and Destruction never get married was strictly forbidden against their oath. Chompa know the rule about married, oath and forbidden but knowing he still love with her. Beerus and Eva: Same as well. Aunbis and Eva: Eva know that Anubis was once a God of Destruction before he's disrank before his replacement step over. Anubis still flattering on her and personal crush that Eva denied everything about love, knowing Love is forbidden to Harmony God, that's break Anubis heart broken. Heles and Eva: Two of them are very good about Universe 2 knowing that world is one his favourite about that world contain light and excellent famous entrance about becoming a famous stars. Vigil and Eva: Brother and sister, never argue, never shout back that two of them are very close slibing and no other explanation about it Category:Gods Category:Spirits Category:Characters Category:Protagonists